


Dirty Phone Calls

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alpha Kara Danvers, Blow Jobs, College, Dirty Lena, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara fucks siobhan in chapter 2, Knotting, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Siobhan, Phone Calls, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, absolute filth, don't like it don't read it, professor/student, secretary Siobhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hello?" Kara answered, trying her best to sound calm, praying nothing happened to Alex."Ooooh God..." a drawn out female voice moaned into the phone. Kara almost threw her phone away after hearing the dirty, needy voice.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supergirl. Nothing belongs to me.

Kara’s phone rang at 1 a.m., Friday night/Saturday morning. She is a night owl, so it didn't wake her up, but it did scare the hell out of her. By the time she reaches her phone late 30s, if the phone rings in the middle of the night, someone is likely dead.  
  
"Hello?" Kara answered, trying her best to sound calm, praying nothing happened to Alex.  
  
"Ooooh God..." a drawn out female voice moaned into the phone. Kara almost threw her phone away after hearing the dirty, needy voice. Wtf? Someone is masturbating?  
  
Kara smiled to herself, "Hello? Who is this?" After all, it's not every day the Alpha get an obscene phone call from a woman. In fact, she is pretty sure that had never happened to her before. This was something new.  
  
"Oooh God... I'm getting so close. I want you to fuck me so bad."  
  
"You do, huh? Well then, go ahead and tell me all about it." The prospect of hearing a stranger talk dirty to Kara was exciting, and she began to feel her cock stir in her pants as the Alpha listened to the feminine voice alternate between low moans and girlish cooing.  
  
"Mmm, I want you to bend me over and fuck me from behind as you pull my hair Alpha," the female continued between gasps and sharp intakes of breath, "I want you to force me to my knees and fuck my mouth with your cock... I'd be such a slut for you. I want you to knot me and breed me Alpha. I will be your good little omega. "  
  
Awkwardly trying to join in as Kara undid her Zipper as she said, "I can tell, and I want to hear more about it. What a slut you must be to call stranger's in the night just to get yourself off. You must be needy little Omega"  
  
Her breathing quickened, her moans becoming rhythmic. "No... no... no..."  
  
"'No,' what?" Kara said sarcastically as she began to stroke her cock. "No to being a slut? I don't think so, just look at what you're doing. Fingering yourself, getting close to cumming for me."  
  
The omega moaned more desperately into the phone, her voice becoming more high pitched as her orgasm approached. "Oh god yes, cumming for you... for you... ohhh professssorrrr!"  
  
Professor? Immediately Kara’s eyes went wide. Fuck, was this a student? Every student she has has this number, it's on every syllabus she hand out. Was she being serious? Was she being pranked? Kara sat there motionless in her home office, cock in her hand, trying to think of what she should do. All the while she came, hard from the sound of it, the alpha could hear the omega’s shuddering as pleasure overran what the blonde imagined to be her lithe, young body. The sound was intoxicating.  
  
The omega’s climax tapered off and as she caught her breath, her ecstatic whines and whimpers turned into giggles. "Are you still there?" She asked Kara with an obvious smile on her lips.  
  
Kara paused, half trying to make herself just hang up, half trying to figure out who she was. Finally, she all but whispered, "Yes."  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" Her student was all but taunting her.  
  
Regaining a fragment of her wits Kara replied, "Not nearly as much as you did, I should say."  
  
The omega laughed into the phone and mocked her playfully, "'I should say' only you would talk like that."  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose. You've had your fun, so, good night." Kara replied, irritated at the prospect of being a punch line for a student prank.  
  
"No, No, No!" The omega said a bit desperately, keeping Kara on the phone, "No, I like the way you talk. It really... gets to me."  
  
"Who are you?" Kara asked again. She was as much interested in solving the mystery as she was anything. Not knowing would be torturous to her as she built her life and career around finding answers.  
  
"Oh God," Her student said again slowly, this time with a touch of surprise, "You really don't know? I figured it would be obvious. I always feel like I'm giving myself away in class." She sounded somewhere between relieved and disappointed. "I wish I was brave enough to tell you, but I'm not."  
  
"Not even a little hint?" Kara asked, perhaps more flirtatiously than she should have.  
  
"Hmmm, no, I don't think so," The omega sounded thoughtful. But her voice suddenly brightened, and she said devilishly, "But won't you have fun thinking of all the girls in your classes it could be?"  
  
This caught Kara off guard, and before she could think of some clever response, the unknown omega gave a seductive "goodnight," and hung up.  
  
Needless to say the Alpha had trouble falling to sleep after that. Her number had been blocked on caller ID, of course, and despite thinking through her class rolls, she couldn't come up with anyone. Kara has a tendency to become a bit obsessive when presented with a question she can't find the answer to, it's part of what make makes her good at research, but this was getting to her.  
  
The reality began to set in. In some way she had just had phone sex with a student, at least some one could say that. For a while she worried about getting in trouble with the college, but what did she do? All she had done was answer the phone. She hadn't even known it was a student until the very end.  
  
Needless to say, the weekend dragged a bit as Kara replayed the conversation in her head and pondered over and over again who it might be. She had hoped that Saturday night might bring a second call, but there was nothing. Again Sunday dragged and as night fell Kara’s anticipation grew, but nothing.  
  
As the Alpha readied to leave for class on Monday morning, she is embarrassed to admit that she might have spent a little longer in the mirror than usual. At 35, Kara was still in good shape with blonde curls, broad shoulder and athletic frame. She donned her professorial uniform of a sports coat and slacks trying not to think too much about the young woman who would be attending this morning's lecture.  
  
She fortunately served a college committed to keeping class sizes small, which allowed her to easily survey the students of her 9:00 a.m. class. In total there were 11 young women in this class, 7 of them are omegas and she would be lying if she said she didn't imagine everyone one of them lying in their dorm room getting off to the sound of her voice. Kara had her preferences, sure, but all of them were attractive in their youthful sexuality and nothing is hotter than a woman who gets off at the mere thought of her. Especially in middle age, such knowledge is intoxicating.  
  
Of course, surveying the class, nothing stood out. Most of the students, men and women seemed to be barely awake as they took their customary seats. As Kara called out the roll, she listened intently to try and match the voice that had burned into her mind over the phone Friday night. She couldn't make out anything definitive. She stumbled through her lecture a little more than usual. At one point she thought she caught a knowing smile from a cute brunette in the second row, but then she realized she had her phone in her lap and was texting during class.  
  
She had two more classes Monday afternoon with similar outcomes. The mystery caller was bound to remain a mystery. Kara figured it was all for the best. She wasn't about to risk her career and family and actually do something, but she really hated not knowing.  
  
By the time Kara got home after a day of imagining nubile young coeds masturbating, she was pretty worked up. She went to her home office in pursuit of pornography and masturbation.  
  
Around 1 am, again Kara received a text message:  
  
"Are you alone? Are you free?"  
  
It was from a number Kara didn't recognize, and immediately her heart began to race and her throat went dry. Kara stared at the phone for a moment, trying to convince herself not to reply. As she held it in her hand, it began to ring, making her jump. It was the same number as the text.  
  
"Hello," Kara answered cautiously.  
  
"Hi Alpha," came the soft almost purring reply. "Remember me?"  
  
Before Kara could answer she continued, "So, was I right? Did you have fun today thinking about all of us girls in your class?"  
  
Pulling herself together a bit, "Alright, you've had your fun. Who is this?"  
  
The omega giggled, "No, I like it that you don't know. I think it's sexier that way. It's like I'm an anonymous mouth in a glory hole, you can imagine using me without any feelings of guilt. Would you like that? Would you like to fuck my mouth Alpha?" Her voice suddenly becoming more wanton.  
  
"Look," Kara said, "I don't know who you are or what you're after, but you need to stop calling me."  
  
"Mmmm, I don't think that's quite what I need," she mewled. "Want to know where my hand is right now?" The omega let out a low moan.  
  
"Um, please..." The Alpha offered weakly.  
  
"Well, since you're so polite," Kara heard her smile as she intentionally misconstrued her words. "Right now my hand is inside my panties and two fingers are rubbing over my very wet and very hard clit."  
  
Kara stayed silent as her naughty student paused to let out a moan. The needy omega continued on, "I was so wet in class today, I saw you glance around the room, and it was so hot knowing you were looking for me. So hot knowing that at some point you thought about me with my legs spread for you."  
  
As Kara listened to her breathing become ragged her cock became hard, and she moved to free it from her pants. She should have hung up, but instead she slowly began to stroke her cock as the omega continued.  
  
"I just want to walk up to you one day and drop to my knees and suck your cock until you cum in my mouth. Oh God."  
  
Kara must've let out a small sigh because she could hear her student’s tone change as she asked, "So, Professor, where is your hand right now? Are you stroking your cock for me?"  
  
Caught doing the obvious, Kara thought about lying, but then, what would be the point in that, so she whispered, "Yes."  
  
"Oh God," The omega almost growled, "That is so hot." And after a few moans she almost pleaded, "Will you cum with me, when it's time?"  
  
"Yes," Kara was barely audible.  
  
"I want to feel your cock in my mouth so bad," she said, "Sometimes I think about hiding in your podium, and sucking you off while you lecture. Or maybe hiding under your desk, and taking your cock in my mouth as you meet with other students, your secret cum slut."  
  
Kara stroked her cock intently as she laid out her thoughts. "Do you want a secret cum slut?"  
  
"Oh god, yes," The Alpha breathed.  
  
"I'd wear the sluttiest shade of red lipstick so that when you fucked my mouth your cock would be smeared with it, marked by my lips." The omega’s breath was becoming stilted.  
  
"I'd want to feel you slide deep into my throat, force yourself into my tight... little... mouth." These last words were drawn out. "I'd be such a hungry girl for your cock."  
  
Trying to play along, Kara contributed, "I'd wrap my hands in your hair and pull you roughly onto my cock. I'd feel myself swell against your eager tongue as I violated your throat."  
  
"Yes," Her student panted breathlessly, "violate me. That's the word. You're so good with words." Then she added with desperate intent, "Wrap your fingers in my dark hair and violate my slutty mouth. Then bend me over your desk and fill me with your seed. Breed me Alpha"  
  
Kara moaned into the phone, my orgasm nearing, forcefully adding, "I want to hear you cum, and I want you to cry out 'professor' when you do, you little student slut."  
  
Suddenly she began to whimper and cry as her orgasm overtook her. Obediently she almost whined a prolonged "Professor," before adding, "Cum in my mouth, let me taste you."  
  
And with that Kara erupted into her hand imagining some young omega woman on her knees with her cock in her mouth.  
  
There was silence for a moment and then her student let out a self-satisfied giggle.  
  
"Well," Kara said, "that was new."  
  
She laughed lightly, "What? You've never had phone sex with an anonymous student before?"  
  
"No, I can't say that I have. But I'm not sure how much longer you'll be anonymous."  
  
"Oh?" she asked, sounding intrigued, "Why's that?"  
  
"Well, the more we talk the more I learn about you. Apparently you have dark hair."  
  
There was a long pause and then a suddenly nervous, "I need to go." Before Kara could respond the omega had hung up. The blonde thought about calling her back, but she figured it was best to let her go. She had her clue and, as Sherlock Holmes always said, the game was afoot.


	2. Secretary Siobhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes out her frustration on Siobhan Smythe.

After the second phone call it was difficult to concentrate on anything else. Kara had begin to prepare her lecture, and her mind would wander to thoughts of coeds with dark hair kneeling under her desk and eagerly sucking her cock. She must have picked up her phone a hundred times with the intention of sending a text to the unknown number, but inevitably she’d talk herself down. These are dangerous games, after all, and she has a lot to lose by being stupid. If the omega wants to call her, fine, she can call her. But once she start sending texts or making calls, she is ruined.  
  
Still, Kara must have masturbated more than she had since high school. The Alpha even found herself daydreaming in her campus office as she tried hard to reads her books and research a new paper. She found herself idly rubbing her cock through her pants when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Shit," Kara cursed, "What the fuck am I doing?" She quickly removed her hand and tried to collect herself as she called out for whomever to come in.  
  
In walked the department's administrative assistant, Siobhan Smythe, a sexy brunette omega, saying she needed her to sign some papers for a recent reimbursement request for conference travel. When she had first started working there, they had dated briefly, but Kara had eventually ended it after discovering that she had cheated on her with some random Alpha.  
  
At the time the alpha had been more relieved than hurt. Ending office romances can be messy, and despite being a great fuck, Siobhan was quite rude & bitchy, and the blonde had wanted out. The omega’s affair gave her the perfect reason to call things off without her thinking she had just used her for sex. She do miss Siobhan sometimes since the omega was kinky in bed.  
  
Now, since Kara was acting chair of the department, she was her secretary, she suppose. Their past had never interfered with their working relationship, but they did occasionally still flirt though it was all innocent enough. The Alpha guess if the omega had never found the right guy, because now, at 32, she was still single, and Kara must admit, still very much her type, with big perky tits, fit but full build, and long brunette hair (that reminded her of the mysterious omega who called her at night)  
  
The omega sashayed toward Kara, her skirt stopping at her knees. If she knew Siobhan, she'd be wearing thigh high stockings instead of hose. She immediately needed to know. Obviously Kara’s thoughts had gotten the better of her. She must have had a dazed look in her eyes as the omega stood next to her, placed some papers in front of her on the desk and leaned forward, exposing her beautiful cleavage pointing with her perfectly done red nails and practically purred, "Sign here, Kara."  
  
Kara felt her hip brush against her left shoulder as she took a pen from the desk. She went to sign the paper but hesitated and looked up at the omega. The corner of Siobhan’s mouth, lips glistening red, turned up into an expression of amused curiosity. "What?" she asked.  
  
Without thinking too much about it and with her erection straining against her pants, Kara couldn't stop her left hand from reaching behind her and touching the omega’s stocking clad leg behind her knee, right below the hem of her skirt.  
  
Siobhan moaned at Kara’s touch, and her expression changed as she said almost coyly, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Kara ignored her question and caressed her leg as her hand slowly ascended up under the omega’s skirt, her fingertips tracing the inside of her thigh. The Alpha found the top of her stockings and smiled up at Siobhan. The expression on her face was ecstasy. After all this time, why was Kara doing this today? Did she really want to be doing this? The omega has been throwing herself at Kara after their breakup but why now? Siobhan seemed to ask with her eyes, her mouth slightly parted, the smirk gone, replaced with something more...  
  
Siobhan stood almost perfectly still as Kara’s fingers lightly traced the top of her stocking. She felt the omega’s legs slightly part, urging the alpha’s hand to continue its journey. Kara obliged. The feel of nylon gave way to the soft flesh of inner thigh and finally the feel of damp cotton panties. The Alpha could smell the omega’s arousal. It reminded her of the days where she would pound Siobhan’s tight cunt all night during her rut; knotting her & filling her pussy with cum.  
  
"Oh Alpha," Siobhan gasped as Kara’s hand reached its destination. Her brown eyes closed and she bit the corner of her bottom lip. The omega’s breathing became heavy as Kara began to rub her palm into her panty covered cunt. She felt the brunette’s hips begin to rock slightly, and then more pronounced until she was grinding herself down against the Alpha’s hand.  
  
The Omega leaned forward slightly and placed her hands on the edge of the desk. She let out a low moan and Kara felt her once fluid movements become jerky and erratic. Siobhan stifled a squeal, and her thighs shuddered and squeezed together to hold Kara’s hand in place. She managed to keep herself quiet as her orgasm ran through the curves of her body like a wave, but she couldn't help the movement of her hips or the quivering of her legs as the alpha felt her hand grow slicker even though the omega’s panties still separated her palm from the source of the moisture.  
  
Kara stood up, removing her hand from under Siobhan’s skirt and walked toward her office door which had stupidly been left slightly open. Through half lidded eyes Siobhan watched Kara close and lock the door as she struggled to hold herself up. She began to push herself into a standing position and started, "Kara, Please.."  
  
But Kara stopped her short ordering, "Stay where you are. We're not done." Siobhan obeyed like a good little omega, dropping her eyes to the desk and letting out a soft whimper. Siobhan always had a bit of a submissive streak even though she is a huge bitch, and Kara planned to make full use of it today.  
  
Coming up behind her, Kara lifted her skirt revealing for the first time what her fingers had already discovered. She ran her hands up the outside of Siobhan’s legs enjoying the feel of nylon and flesh. The needy omega moaned when she felt Kara’s fingers hook into the waistband of her panties and begin to slide them down the length of her legs.  
  
Siobhan stepped out of them without being told, and Kara stood beside her. Her ex-girlfriend looked lovely bent over her desk, bare ass presented to her, black stockings and garter contrasting with the pale flesh of her upper thighs. The Alpha ran her hand up the omega’s bare thigh to her now exposed cunt. Kara’s fingers invading her soft wetness for the first time in year. Siobhan moaned at Kara’s touch.  
  
"Now Omega," Kara said, as her fingers worked over the brunette’s still engorged clit, occasionally sliding a digit inside her, "You'll be a good girl and stay quiet, right?"  
  
"Mmmm," Siobhan mewled, "It's sooo hard."  
  
"That's what I thought," Kara said with an air of mock disappointment. She removed her hand from the omega’s wet cunt and she whimpered. Knowing the omega liked a bit of rough play, Kara took firm hold of hair and gently raised her head up. "Open your mouth," The Alpha ordered.  
  
Siobhan’s eyes went wide because she knew what was coming, but she obeyed anyway. When she did Kara pushed her balled up, wet panties into her mouth to muffle any noise she might make. The Alpha whispered in her ear, "Now feel free to make any sound you want." Siobhan whimpered into her panties.  
  
Kara took her position behind the omega, she was as hard as she could remember being. Undoing her zipper, but keeping her pants up, Kara released her thick cock from its confinement and rubbed the head against Siobhan's already dripping cunt. Aligning herself to her secretary’s opening Kara pushed the length of her cock inside her with one thrust.  
  
Siobhan was so wet, her cunt was so slick, that even though her soft flesh gripped Kara tightly she encountered nothing like resistance. Taking firm hold of her hips Kara began fucking her in earnest. Driving the length of her cock into the omega, pulling out in a steady rhythm.

“Hmm still tight!” Kara moaned.  


Siobhan mewled and squealed. All of her sounds were muffled by the wet panties in her mouth as Kara fucked the curvy secretary from behind. With each thrust the omega began to push back against the Alpha, the blonde’s cock stretching her cunt and reaching deeper with each hard thrust.  
  
Kara reached forward and grabbed her brunette hair, pulling her head up, forcing her to arch her back. Siobhan let out a muffled yelp followed by a long, low moan as Kara felt her cunt contract around her.  
  
"Did you miss my cock?" Kara taunted. "Did you miss getting fucked by my fat cock? Did you miss riding my fat cock?"  
  
Siobhan grunted through the panties she gripped in her teeth.  
  
Kara leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "What fucking slut wears a garter belt to work these days? Were you hoping your boss would fuck your tight, little cunt?"  
  
Siobhan moaned helplessly as the alpha ploughed into her. Kara let go of her hair and the omega lowered herself to the desk, leaning on her forearms and bowing her head.  
  
Kara closed her eyes and imagined she was a student splayed out before her. Kara heard the voice from the phone in her head begging for her cock. And the more she thought about the phone call, the more aggressively she fucked the slut lying across her desk.

  
"When I'm done fucking your cheating cunt," Kara warned, "I'm going to shove my cock in your mouth and cum all over your pretty face. Fucking cheating whore! Take it! Take my cock! You are nothing more than a hole to be fucked and used. I should have fucked you every day after we broke up and filled that slutty cunt of yours!"  
  
The thought must have been enough for Kara felt Siobhan’s cunt spasm around her cock as she fell into her second orgasm in her office. The omega’s whines and shrieks hit a crescendo as she almost cried herself to orgasm, shaking into tension, and then melting into a relaxed puddle as the orgasm subsided.  
  
Kara grabbed Siobhan’s limp body by the shoulders and lifted her up as her still hard cock slid out of her. She guided the omega to her knees in front of her as the Alpha sank back into her desk chair.  
  
Pulling the panties from her mouth, Siobhan’s lips remained parted like a good little submissive slut, her breathing heavy, her eyes in a far off daze. Kara slid her cock into the omega’s mouth, holding her head in her hands, intent on finishing her own orgasm just as her anonymous caller had described.  
  
Kara fucked her secretary’s mouth with a few hard strokes before she had recovered enough to take on the responsibility herself. Slowly, the omega came to life, closing her bright red lips hard around the Alpha’s cock, smearing her lipstick on her as she locked eyes with her boss.  
  
Kara’s own orgasm swelled and a light brush of the omega’s teeth was enough for her to fill Siobhan’s mouth with her cum. Knowing Siobhan had no choice in such a public environment, she dutifully swallowed every drop, holding Kara in her mouth until she was certain the blonde had finished.  
  
Releasing her cock Siobhan sat back on her heels and deftly used her own soiled panties to wipe at the corner of her lips. Sitting on the floor of Kara’s office, lipstick smeared, skirt raised up, hair mussed in a way that said her ex had just been fucked, the Alpha felt she could have fucked her again.  
  
"So," Siobhan said, "What was that about? Not that I am complaining. Trouble at home?"  
  
"Oh," Kara replied, "No, not exactly."  
  
Siobhan smiled slightly, "Look, if you trust me enough to fuck me, then you should trust me enough to talk to me."  
  
It was a fair point. "Well, I've been a bit distracted lately," Kara began. She went on to tell her about the two phone calls, and her wandering thoughts. Kara explained that she wasn't really sure what had come over her when Siobhan walked in, but she was just so over stimulated.  
  
"So," Siobhan smiled a wicked smile, "A student wants to fuck you and is bold enough to say so. That's pretty hot. You think you'll fuck her here, in your office?"  
  
"What?" Kara exclaimed, "no, of course not."  
  
"Well," Siobhan said, "you can't fuck her at your house. And you can't fuck her in the dorms. Think of how that would look, a Professor creeping out of a coed's dorm room."  
  
"Stop it," Kara said, slightly annoyed. "I've no intention of fucking her at all."  
  
Siobhan smirked, "Uh huh. I'm guessing you had no intention of fucking me today either."  
  
"Don't you have work to do?" Kara asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Siobhan replied, "but I'm still waiting for your signature."

“Whatever” Kara rolled her eyes. Once Kara finished signing the papers Siobhan leaned in and whispered “Feel free to use me whenever you want. My body is yours Alpha! Take out your stress on my body! I love being your office slut” with that Siobhan left her office with an extra sway in her hips. Kara groaned and slumped against her office chair. She is definitely going fuck Siobhan again. That’s for sure.

\-------------------------------------------------


End file.
